Cure Alliance
The '''Cure Alliance '''is a group composed of many PreCures (or "Pretty Cures"), and Numericals who've gained super powers. The group was formed by the various Cures, and Numericals who had either survived their world's destruction, or escape the Org's clutches. The team was originally composed of the two Pretty Cure teams, Heartcatch and Fresh, but they eventually met up with Suite and Smile, and their group expanded. As they travel the Dimensional Wastelands, the four Cure teams came across different groups of girls, each with their own unique abilities. These girls were on the run from a powerful group of villains, known as the Organization, the same Organization responsible for the destruction of their worlds. The girls didn't know why the Org wanted them, but they did hear from them there was another faction, composed of heroes, who opposed the Org. With the Cures themselves heroes, and being stuck in an interdimensional wasteland, the ever expanding Cure Alliance decided to seek out this faction of heroes. But for what reasons? Safety? Revenge? Or maybe just to stop these sobs from causing any more and death destruction. Therefore they all formed they're own group: The Cure Alliance. The group is made up of four Pretty Cure teams: Fresh, Heartcatch, Suite, and Smile. And many Numericals who have gained super powers. Presumebly by exposure to Marvelite. Members Cures *Momozono Love/Cure Peach **A 2nd year student at the local Public Yotsuba Junior High School, Love is a naive and energetic girl! Even though she is bad at both studies and sports, her ambition is to become a pro dancer. **Team Fresh *Aono Miki/Cure Berry **A 2nd year student at the Talent School Private Torigoe Academy, Miki is excellent at sports and great at fashion! Her ambition is to become a fashion model. **Team Fresh *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine **A 2nd year student at the mission school Christian Private White Clover Academy, Inori is a gentle and kind girl. Her ambition is to become a vet and take over the family animal hospital. **Team Fresh *Eas/Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion **A 2nd year student at the local Public Yotsuba Junior High School together with Love, Setsuna used to be the Labyrinth subordinate Eas. Her dream now is to bring smiles and happiness to everyone. **Team Fresh *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom **A shy and pensive 2nd year student, Tsubomi's family runs a flower shop. Her ambition is to become a botanist and change all the world's deserts into flower fields. **Team Heartcatch *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine **Erika goes to the same school as Tsubomi, and refuses to leave the bashful Tsubomi alone. Her ambition is to become a designer-cum-stylist and make everyone look fashionable. **Team Heartcatch *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine **The Student Council President of Myoudou Academy, Itsuki dresses up as a male due to her responsibility as successor to the Myoudouin Budou Dojo. After meeting with Tsubomi, she has learned to be able to speak up for herself. **Team Heartcatch *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight **The Pretty Cure Tsubomi and Erika saw in their dreams, Yuri had lost the ability to transform into Pretty Cure due to her loss to Dark Cure. However, with the power of the Heart Tree, she now has to power to transform once again. **Team Heartcatch *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody **Hibiki may be bad at her studies, but she is No.1 in sports. She has a bright and refreshing personality, and has a strong sense of justice. Although both her parents are musicians, she believes that she has no talent in music. **Team Suite *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm **Kanade may be bad at sports, but she is the top of her level at studies in school. Her status in school is that of an idol, with a great smile. Her ambition is to become a patissiere and take over the family cupcake shop. She loves cat paws. **Team Suite *Siren/Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat **Siren used to be the songstress of Major Land, and Hummy's close friend. However, her heart was controlled by evil and she fought against the Pretty Cure, but due to her wish to protect Hummy, she is reborn as Cure Beat. *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse **The Princess of Major Land, Ako dressed up as the Masked Cure to save her father Mephisto, whose heart was tainted by evil. After regaining her father's kind heart, she has taken off her mask and joined Melody and the others in their fight. **Team Suite *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy **Miyuki is a forward-looking, bright and cheerful girl. Scatterbrained and an airhead at times, she has the power to bring light everywhere she goes. In short, she loves being happy! **Team Smile *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny **Akane is a bright and energetic girl from Osaka. The type to act before she thinks, she is always full of jokes and loves making others laugh. She is a jokester who aims to add punchlines to the end of every sentence. **Team Smile *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace **Yayoi is an honest and cute little sister type. Although she is a crybaby and is afraid of strangers, she is actually strong at heart, and willing to try her best. **Team Smile *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March **Nao is an active girl who is good at sports, and she hates it when others are not being straightforward. Tall and intense, she is popular at school, but she also has a girly side to her. **Team Smile *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty **Reika is a level-headed, gentle big sister type, and a member of the Student Council. She is part of the Archery team and also enjoys poems, making her a very traditional and "old Japan" kind of girl. She is the most rational of the 5 Smile! Cures. **Team Smile Numericals Haruka Amami Miki Hoshii Chihaya Kisaragi Yukiho Hagiwara Yayoi Takatsuki Makoto Kikuchi Ami Futami Mami Futami Iori Minase Azusa Miura Takane Shijou Hibiki Ganaha Ritsuko Akizuki Yozora Mikazuki Sena Kashiwazaki Kobato Hasegawa Rika Shiguma Yukimura Kusunoki Maria Takayama Ange Ushiromiya Nanako Konishi Akane Nakazawa Kozue Takanashi Shino Murasaki Mayura Mai Shindou Megumi Shimizu Kaori Tanaka Ritsuko Kunihiro Rena Ryugu Mion Sonozaki Satoko Houjou Rika Furude Hitagi Senjougahara Mayoi Hachikuji Suruga Kanbaru Nadeko Sengoku Tsubasa Hanekawa Karen Araragi Tsukihi Araragi Shinobu Oshino Yuno Gasai Kirino Kousaka Ruri Gokou Saori Makishima Manami Tamura Ayase Aragaki Ichiko Sakura Ranmaru Rindou Nadeshiko Adenokouji Nagi Sanzenin Hinagiku Katsura Maria Ruka Suirenji Ayumu Nishizawa Houki Shinonono Cecilia Alcott Lingyin Huang Charlotte Dunois Laura Bodewig Konata Izumi Kagami Hiiragi Tsukasa Hiiragi Miyuki Takara Yutaka Kobayakawa Minami Iwasaki Misao Kusakabe Ayano Minegishi Patricia Martin Hiyori Tamura Kou Yasaka Sun Seto Lunar Edomae Mawari Zenigata Iincho Akeno Shiranui Rias Gremory Asia Argento Akeno Himejima Koneko Toujou Irina Shidou Xenovia Ravel Phenex Rossweisse Kunou Honoka Kousaka Kotori Minami Umi Sonoda Hanayo Koizumi Rin Hoshizora Maki Nishikino Niko Yazawa Eri Ayase Nozomi Toujou Nagisa Motomiya Chieri Sono Orine Aida Yuka Ichijo Suzuko Kanzaki Sonata Shinonome Makoto Yokomizo Kanata Shinonome Mimori Kishida Role in Ultima The girls are currently traveling the multiversal wastelands, looking for the faction of heroes. But they know very well that all different types of evil, are on the hunt. During their travels, they would make many powerful enemies, such as Frieza, the Ginyu Squad, the Manly Trio, Vlad Plasmius, Megatron, Lord Slug, Annihilus, Turles, Cooler, Hades the Dark, Cronos, and Nidhoggr. And, of course, getting caught in a war between the Org, and another villianious faction. Category:Protagonists Category:Groups